Sweet Shorts
by verynahcewritings
Summary: Collection of short stories all about Aang and Katara.
1. Stranger

**Stranger**

_Everything around me was dark, cloudy, my mind felt heavy, my eyelids refused to open. I could hear footsteps, loud crunching sounds, accompanied by two completely unfamiliar voices. Warm, soft air caressed my face, as if the tendrils of air themselves were pulling me from the depths of the abyss my mind had created; light became visible beneath my groggy lids. Warmth began to spread through my overly-chilled body, and I recognized immediately the all too familiar feeling of being embraced._

One of the voices reached my ears once more: a soft and sweet sound, one of female origin. I felt my strength returning to me. The warm arms around me tensed, cold air hit my face as the breath behind the arms caught. I opened my eyes and was met by a pair of eyes unlike any I had ever seen. My own breath caught in my lungs, astounded by the face only inches from my own; I was drowning in the azure depths of her eyes, of that I was sure. I could do nothing but smile and thank the Spirits for depositing me in the arms of this particular stranger.


	2. Whispered words

**All Of Your Whispered Words**

Yet another busy day had passed the both of us by, our schedules seemed as if they would forever be filled with the menial meetings, tasks, chores asked of us by the leaders of the newly created, war free world. Not that we minded, we had expected it; a war that had shook the world for one hundred years could not simply end and bring peace throughout the nations, we were not that naive. Six years had come and gone, and in all of that time, there had been only one time at which we found solace:

The sun had long since set, the moon high in the sky; we hadn't even bothered to light any candles when we walked in the door. We had been sitting this way for hours: stretched out on our bed, my ear resting on his chest, my body curled around his, his arms pulling me as close to his warmth as was possible. Neither of us enjoyed sleeping anymore, although we knew the both of us could desperately use it. It was strange as to how little needed to be said aloud between the two of us: a brief look in the others eye, a touch, a smile, spoke volumes. As his arms encircled my body, his hands gently moved in circles over my swollen middle. His fingertips told me of the love he held for me, of the adoration and pride he felt for the life we had created. The smile on my lips whispering words of contentment, of peace. 


	3. The Finish

**The Finish**

Through the brilliant light and haze that surrounded my vision, the power that flowed through my veins, I could see her, looking up at me with pride, in awe. I was thrilled that even in this state and despite the Guru's warning, I could feel my heart jolt at the sight of her expression.

The faces of our attackers horrified and humbled by the sight before them; the Avatar, brimming with untold power, glowing brilliantly: enormous amounts of energy pouring from the fabric of his very being, from the spirit within that provided all of the knowledge it had learned in its countless lives before the one it possessed now. I could feel the fear emanating from every being in the room.

The panic I had felt before began to ease; I knew that I could handle this, that Katara would be safe. I looked to her once more, her expression unchanged; I could identify things in her eyes that I knew shone in my own when I looked at her.

An eerily blue light filled the room, one that consumed every facet of the cavern's walls and that shown in the eyes of every being in the room. Katara's face a picture of pure horror, of despair, of hopelessness; I didn't understand. I was falling, the light dimming, my body drained. I was on fire, my insides engulfed in pain unlike anything I had ever felt before. My sight gave out, my sense of touch forgotten, all I could do was listen as I heard my name echo throughout the walls of my mind. The world was dead to me, this was the end.


	4. A Good Man

_(For those of you who read my HtTYD shorts, they were heavily influenced by said stories; I thought they fit this couple much better.)_

**A Good Man**

He wasn't aware of my having been observing him all morning; although it wouldn't have surprised him in the very least had he picked up on it; it wouldn't be the first time I had done as such. It wasn't simply my being nosey or that I didn't trust him, I was fascinated in him, and in everything he did. I rarely got the opportunity to see him in solitude; I was always with him.

I had started just a little after sunrise, feigning sleep as he left the house; every morning he took a walk through the market place, to not only bring back breakfast for the two of us, but to be amongst all of the people he loved so dearly. It was his responsibility to monitor the people of the world, to know what he wasn't doing, to recognize when he had done something right.

I waited just inside the door frame, occasionally sneaking a quick peek, waiting for enough distance to be put between the two of us so that I could follow. He greeted everyone he passed with a friendly smile, his eyes taking in every detail of each passerby, committing everything he saw to memory. It was something I had never seen before in any other person I'd known; I had never seen him give so much of himself to anything, the determination in his gaze was entrancing.

He almost caught me a few times; he would stop and do a turnabout, looking at everything around him: the wooden market stalls, humble men and women working hard to make their living, tending to each new customer with care, the hustle and bustle of the early morning crowd and all of the colorful fabrics that came along with each new body. Satisfied, he would turn around and continue on his way, walking the rest of the stone street where most of the vendors could be found.

He stopped at a few stalls, looking over the merchandise in each, conversing with the owners cheerfully, complimenting them on their products and their service. There was one stall in particular at which he stopped and looked around at for much longer than any other. I watched as he held up what he had been scrutinizing, I could only guess as to what it was. He smiled brightly, seemingly happy with whatever it was that he had found, and quickly paid the sales man, shaking his hand and bowing to him before turning on his heel and heading back in the direction he had come from. I waited a few moments before I took off after him, eager to understand what my mischievous monk was up to.

He was headed for an alley just off of the busy street, that same look of determination written all over his face, his eyes taking on an entirely new light as he neared a group of young children.

I wasn't close enough to him to be able to hear what he was saying as he approached them, but I could see from the expressions that graced the faces of the young ones, that it was something entertaining, to say the least; the glorious sound of children laughing filled the air. He knelt, ushering all of them closer to him and offered his hand to the youngest of the group, a little girl who couldn't have been any older than four. He pulled her up to sit on his knee and looked at the rest of the children, speaking to them with a gentle look on his face, every little face around him alight with joy.

I had to hide myself quickly as he stood up, still holding the little girl, her arms wrapped around his neck, he looked at her, and said a few words with a soft smile gracing his features. The girl laughed excitedly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding down and out of his arms, where he handed her the object I had seen him purchase only minutes before; it was a small, simple toy that had been painted in many vibrant colors. She ran clumsily back over to her friends, leaving Aang with a satisfied smile on his lips. When the girl joined her friends again, they all smiled upon seeing the new toy and ran off and around the other corner of the alley.

I smiled as I watched the little ones play, feeling a warm sensation arise in my chest and the pit of my stomach.

I failed to notice that he had turned around and was making his way over to where I now stood. "Hello, Katara: my lovely, beautiful waterbender, who surely cannot believe that she had gone unnoticed all morning," he said smiling hugely at me as he did so. My heart fluttered, and all of my other insides jolted at his having smiled so exuberantly at me, at hearing my name leave his lips. I suddenly felt very guilty for having spent all morning following this wonderful man, regardless of my good intentions. Finding no words within myself, I remained quiet.

"Are you alright?" He reached out to me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said barely above a whisper. He didn't seem convinced, but offered me a cheeky, boyish grin anyway. It was funny as to how well he seemed to understand the motive behind my actions; my insides tensed again, and I felt warmth spread across my cheeks.

"Alright," he said with a quick shrug of his shoulders and a half smile that made my heart stutter, "shall we find something to eat then?" He offered me the crook of his arm, which I readily accepted, and the two of us began walking in the direction of home. I watched as he smiled at the citizens of Ba Sing Se, this time walking along side him, noting the difference in the way he carried himself with me at his side, and couldn't help but to laugh a little at his expense, once again feeling my insides tingle.

I loved the way it made me feel.


	5. Assurance

**Assurance**

We were having a very bad day: most of the morning had been filled with bickering, irritation, and harsh words. Normally the two of us never spoke any such words to one another under any circumstance, but on this particular occasion, something was nagging at the mind of my wife and in turn, was causing her to nag at the rest of the world.

I couldn't really be upset with her for it, I doubt that I could ever really be upset with her for anything.

After at least an hour or so of going back and forth with witty retorts, she had finally lost all of her patience and stormed off out into the street, cursing me under her breath, telling no one in particular just how frustrating and stubborn I was. I waited until she was no longer in my line of sight to crack a little smile. I knew that whatever it was that was on her mind would reveal itself to me in due time, when she was ready.

I spent the rest of my morning doing a bit of bending, as I suspect Katara had as well. She had still yet to return by the time I had finished, nor did she show up when I had prepared lunch. As you can imagine, I began to worry about her, and decided to take a quick tour of the village we were staying in.

I searched nearly every corner of the little town before turning toward the direction of the river, searching its banks as thoroughly as I could. When I found her, she stood knee deep in the crystal-clear water, her arms wrapped around her torso, a tortured expression on her face. Instantly I felt the need to embrace her, to stroke her hair, and do everything in my power to rid her beautiful face of that look, but I did nothing, knowing that she needed to be alone. I turned around, and with only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, I made myself invisible to her, returning to our lodge.

I prepared a small dinner for her before washing up and laying down for the evening. As I closed my eyes and the countless worries, thoughts, and memories of all that had transpired throughout the day played in my mind, I heard light footsteps make their way over to the other side of the bed and felt the bed shift, warmth radiating off of the figure who placed themselves as close to me as it could. I opened my eyes and looked into hers, the brilliant blue masked by sorrow and remorse. She offered me a sheepish grin, bringing her hand up and placing it gently on my cheek. I brought my lips down, brushing them against the warm and soft skin on her forehead, pulling her close to me, embracing her as I had wanted to earlier in the day. "I'm so sorry, Aang," she spoke barely above a whisper. I frowned slightly as I felt her tremble and tense before finally feeling her tears as they rolled off her cheeks and onto my chest.

"Please, Katara, tell me what's wrong. I've been patient all day, I know that something is beating you up inside, and normally I would wait until you were ready to say something, but this is too much;" I whispered into her ear, tightening my hold on her, "it makes my heart hurt to see you like this."

She buried her face further into my chest in response, murming words that I could not hear nor understand. I gently touched her chin, urging her to lift her face, "Katara, look at me please," ever mindful of my tone of voice. She glanced up at me for a brief second before hiding her eyes from me again. I brought my hand down and rubbed my fingers across her back in slow, soothing circles, my other hand stroking the length of her hair. I waited for her to cry herself out, my chest throbbing painfully as she shook, crying as silently as she could, trying to spare herself any dignity she felt she had to. Her tears slowed, and her muscles finally began to relax; I almost began to think that she had cried herself to the point of exhaustion, but the flutter of her heart and the slightly ticklish sensation of her eyelashes brushing against my skin as she opened her eyes told me otherwise.

My fingers made their way to her face in one fluid motion, brushing her damp hair from her face, and the wetness from her cheeks. "I need to tell you something, Aang," her lips moving against my neck as she brought her face up to look at me. I needn't say a word, she knew that I was listening, but I nodded in encouragement.

"I'm scared, frightened, terrified," she spoke slowly, making her words all the more alarming as they reached my ears. She put her finger over my lips as I opened them to speak, shaking her head at me before rubbing her fingers across my furrowed brow, trying and failing to smooth them out.

"I don't think that the world is ready yet, Aang, but there's nothing I can do about it." Her fingers absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on my forehead, brushing away the dark wisps of hair that hindered her work.

"I want this, I know that you want this: we've both been waiting a long time, and now that it's finally happened, I don't know how to handle it." I shook my head in confusion, her cryptic words doing nothing to explain what was on her mind.

" I'm ashamed of the way I acted this morning and I'm sorry," she said as she leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on my lips. Her finger again intervening before I could correct her.

"I'm pregnant, Aang," she said, tension and anxiety smothering the words, suffocating them to the point that they were barely recognizable. I couldn't understand how she could feel the way she was feeling, when her words ignited a fire inside of me that I knew she could see shining through my eyes. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"I don't understand Katara, this is wonderful!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at her, pulling her even closer to me than before. She shook her head in frustration, and pushed herself away from me.

"Aang, think about it," she pleaded, begging for me to see her way, to understand what she was trying to tell me, but all I could feel was elation.

"I am thinking about it, Katara. We're going to be parents, I'm going to be a father," I said matter of factly, my hands trying to coax her back to me, my smile fading as she resisted.

"The world could hardly accept the return of the Avatar, let alone an airbender, how do you think it will take said airbending avatar bringing life into the world, regardless of you having ended the war? We'll become a target, our child will be a target, Aang. Six years is simply not enough time." Tears began to well up in her eyes again. The look on her face changing to one of anger when I laughed in incredulity at her fears.

"Come here, Katara, please," I asked, opening my arms to her, pleading with my eyes along with my voice. With a frown, she obliged, allowing me to wrap my arms around her frame yet again.

"If you honestly believe that I would ever let any harm befall you or any child of ours for that matter, you are severely mistaken. I'm not afraid, Katara, and you shouldn't be either. I'm ready for this, I've been ready for this for a long time, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happens to prevent your happiness, our happiness." I kissed the top of her head, bringing my hands up to cradle her precious face between them.

"You've always been that way, you know: a worrier. It's completely ridiculous, but I love you all the more for it," I said as I brought my face closer to her own, my lips brushing against hers as I finished my sentence. I kissed her with all of the passion I could muster, she responded automatically, and I could feel the relief and gratitude pouring out of her, her small hands wrapping around my neck, finding their way into my hair, a smile forming on her lips. She vocalized her delight when I pulled her body flush with my own, goose bumps forming all along her skin as my fingers slowly made their way down her body. This was love, it was legible both inside of our hearts, and outside of our bodies: our faces, in our eyes, and in the raised, sensitive skin aching to be touched.


	6. Practical Use of Time

**Practical Use of Time**

I couldn't help but to revel at the awesome power I could see being exerted in the fluid motions of Aang bending the elements. The lean muscles of his back, shoulders, torso, and calves contracting and relaxing with each movement and subtle shift in stance. I loved watching him practice.

For me, practicing my bending was a time that I used to get away from it all, and to bond with my element; I used it to think as well. I thought about all sorts of things, worrisome things, happy things, scary things, I thought of my mother, my father, Sokka, Toph, and Aang. Most of the time I thought about Aang. I could spend hours wading in the water, my head floating high above the clouds thinking about the magnificence that was him. Reveling in the strength that I saw in his and his everyday actions, his courage, his compassion, his goofy, aloof sense of humor, his wit and cunning, his beautiful stormy eyes, and the way they lit up when he smiled, or when I offered him my hand. It makes it all the better when I finish and return to see him waiting more than a little impatiently for me, and seeing all of the things that I loved so much about him right in front of me.

The time I spent in the water only helping to clarify that I am in fact living in reality; Aang is no figment of my imagination, he is real in every sense of the word, and he is entirely my own. Sometimes he wanders off on his own, disappearing for hours at a time to bend, only to return with a bright and brilliant smile on his face, a smile meant for my eyes only.


	7. It's True

**It's True**

Everyone had filed out of the elaborately and elegantly decorated dining hall of the Firelord's palace with the exception of Katara and I, where we sat leg to leg, talking with one another animatedly. It startled her when I placed my fingertips on her lips to silence her, taking her hand in my own gently, playing with her fingers; something I did when I was nervous, or in this case: trying to voice something more difficult than anything I had said to her as of yet. When I did this, I know that it made her a bit anxious as well.

"Katara, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," I said without looking up from our hands. My brows furrowed, my nose wrinkling slightly as I thought of how best to express what was on my mind.

"About what?" She asked quietly.

"You know that I love you, right?" My question startled her a bit, her body visibly flinching, withdrawing, and then leaning closer to me, she looked me dead in the eyes as she responded.

"Yes, of course I do, Aang, why do you ask?" I shook my head at the worried expression that quickly spread over her features, rubbing the pad of my thumb along her cheekbone to soothe her.

"And you love me, correct?"

"Yes, now what are you getting at?" She touched my cheek lightly, causing me to smile, my confidence returning to my nervous body as a result of her little display of affection. I brought her hand up to my lips, placing a light kiss on each of her seemingly delicate fingers.

"Marry me then, Katara."The words traveled from my heart, my soul, my throat, and finally through my eager lips, coated with all of my hopes and dreams of a future with the young woman before me. She froze, and stiffened, which I initially took as a negative response to my words, was quickly forgotten. She smiled ruefully at me before grabbing my face, pulling me into a kiss.

"Took you long enough," she said, still beaming. I couldn't help but to grin at her, but to also feel slightly confused by her response.

" My Dad has been harassing me for the last month about settling down, telling me that no one would want me with how long I've neglected learning how to take care of a man, or if yet another birthday passed me by. I knew that you would prove him wrong in the end, I just didn't think it would take you quite this long."

"You knew that, did you?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her slender waist.

"Of course I did, you find me irresistible," she said dramatically, rolling her eyes and then throwing in a quick shrug of her shoulders. I laughed and buried my face in her neck, holding her close for a few moments, loving the way it felt when she placed a kiss under my chin before I motioned for her to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to go tell your dad that I want you for myself as long as I live, and all of my lives after, regardless of the skills you may or may not be lacking in," I said as simply and nonchalantly as I could manage, smiling inwardly; Chief Hakoda had known for weeks that I planned to ask his daughter for her hand in marriage.

"Oh, and to thank him personally for his permission, and all of his advice on making this," I pulled out her mother's necklace she had left sitting on the washbasin in the bathroom only an hour ago. I had added two small white beads to either side of the pendant; each possessed a carved symbol of the water and air nations blended as one. She smiled brilliantly at me and took my outstretched hand, wrapping her fingers around the necklace, walking along side me in the direction of the room her father was currently staying.

As we reached his door, we stopped to look at each other, the look she gave me confirming what I had known for years: no matter how many days passed, or what kind of man I became, Katara loved me and always would.


	8. Lovers

**Lovers**

Aang looked down at the still form of the beautiful waterbender in his arms, who had only minutes before exhausted herself in her physical expression of love for him. His eyes taking in all of her: the curve of her breasts, the swell of her hips, the birthmark on her thigh that only he and her mother knew about, the scar on her calf, and her small feet.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear, smiling at the remnants of sweat that still lingered, dampening her hair. His arms tightened around her form and she snuggled closer to him in response, a sigh pushing past her lips as she drifted off. The sound reminding him of all of the lovely sounds she had made as he touched her, the way she uttered his name in pleasure, in adoration, the feel of her body working with his own.

Smiling to himself, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, taking pleasure in knowing things about Katara that only a lover could.


	9. Embracing the Wind

_This comes from the beginning of a story I had on here a long time ago._

**To Embrace the Wind**

The sun was rising, its brilliant and carefree rays dancing across my face, neck, and torso, bringing me forth to consciousness. I smile to myself as I realized the date; he would be home today. I hadn't seen his lovely face in months, my heart ached thinking about how long I'd been without him. His scent had long since faded from his pillow, our sheets.

I found solace in his closet, immersing myself in the fabric, embracing, inhaling what I could. I sighed and turned toward the door, making my way into the kitchen.

I found myself staring at the counters, and then realizing that it didn't matter if I even were hungry; I had neglected to restock the pantry. Without his company, cooking meals and then eating them seemed almost pointless, lackluster even.

I went back into our bedroom, and then into our bathroom, starting up some bath water. I searched through my closet for something to put on, settling on a white and lavender kimono; the one I knew he liked best on me. Stripping my body of the robe I had worn to bed on my way back into the bathroom, I prepared myself for the rush of emotion I would feel as I sank down into the warmth of the water. It reminded me of his embrace, of home. Our empty dwelling was never alive without his presence, regardless of my brother and his wife's almost constant companionship.

I washed myself quickly, using my bending to speed up the process. In one fluid motion, I stood up, pulled the plug out of the drain, and grabbed for a towel. I stood in front of the mirror looking over my body. I had lost weight; I had been so busy lately, doing the work that he couldn't do while away all while trying to keep my mind busy, that I hardly ever took the time to replenish my body. It didn't matter much anyway; he would still love me all the same.

After I had slipped on my clothes, and towel dried my hair as best as I could, I gathered my moneybag and the house key, and then walked out the door. It was only a few minutes from our house to town, and so I made quick time of the journey to the market place.

It hadn't taken long for me to convert to vegetarianism. He refused to consume anything that had ever had conscious thought of any kind; a product of growing up in the air temples with monks. I made sure to buy a large variety of vegetables; surely, he would be very hungry after traveling for such a long time.

For the past four months, he had been attending to business in the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom, delegating with officials; a bunch of grumpy, biased, old men, over what should be done with the fire nation colonies. For six years, the issue had remained the same: no one wanted to give in to the other. Compromise was not an option, and so my poor, dearest companion suffered.

I unlocked the front door and put my groceries in the kitchen, and then pulling out a few bowls, arranged some of the vegetables and exotic fruits in a neat, orderly fashion; busy work. When I was finished with this, I went out into the back, and began pruning the nut trees we owned; leechee nut trees. They were his favorite; he loved the sweet tanginess that spread throughout the entirety of your mouth as you bit into one.

I placed what nuts I had been able to gather into another bowl next to the vegetables and fruits, leaving me with nothing more to do. I had never been a very messy person, and so I had nothing to straighten up in the house. I decided that I would simply do as I always did when I was left with a bit of time to myself and made my way out the back door and onto the narrow path that led down to the beach. Water, after all, was my natural element; I couldn't stay away from it for too long.

It was a relatively warm day, as any other day was in the Fire Nation; warm enough for me to not hesitate in stripping of all but my undergarments and running swiftly into the surf. The water felt blissfully sweet on my skin. The smell of salt filled my nose. I loved it here most of all.

He had been sure to obtain a house for the two of us on Ember Island after I had mentioned to him just how much I had loved it here. The skies were always sunny, and the beach was never far away. Of course, it wasn't anything like what I had grown up with, but it was just as appealing, regardless.

I swam around a bit, just enjoying the water, thinking of things that weren't of any real importance to me; it was my day off, the only one I had had in several weeks, and I wanted nothing to do with any of the political none-sense that I dealt with on a daily basis. However, it always seemed to pop into my head; business was slowly consuming my life, my life that seemed so much more monotonous without him in it.

I looked up at the sky and then at the sun. He should have already arrived; he would know where to find me if he showed up at the house first. The day had passed by so quickly, it was nearing sundown. It felt to me as if I had only been up for a few hours.

I finished my time in the surf with a few bending exercises, followed by a round of tai chi to soothe my nerves and stretch out my tense muscles. I gathered my belongings and walked up the path to the house. My stomach gave a jolt as I reached the half way point, and I looked up at the sky again; it was definitely a bit past my dinner time. I finished the rest of the walk at a much brisker pace and walked straight into the kitchen upon arrival, picking out a few vegetables, a few fruits, and a handful of nuts. I prepared a large bowl of a hearty salad that I knew he would enjoy, grabbing a small portion for myself, and then covering the rest for his own consumption later.

I ate in the sitting room, quietly looking over a few documents whilst doing so, finishing a lot faster than I had expected to. Time was flying today, just not quite fast enough. I rinsed out the bowl I had used, dried it, and then put it back in its place.

I went into the bathroom and rinsed off as best I could, throwing my hair up into a messy bun, and then walked out into the back yard. There was a small pond off to the left that he had had filled with fish. He had said that not only did it look nice, but it kept his little lemur entertained as well.

I smiled as I watched the moon reflect off of the water. There was a gentle breeze blowing over the surface, caressing the water, and caressing my own form as it pushed past us. Wind always reminded me of his gentle touch, his seemingly gentle nature, the intensity that sometimes surfaced like a sudden gale; I closed my eyes and enjoyed the night air for a few moments before closing the door and locking it up.

I left the front door unlocked, and walked into our bedroom. I took off my robe and hung it on the bathroom door before crawling into bed. I lay staring at the ceiling for what must have felt like hours until finally drifting off to sleep.


	10. Upon Waking

**Upon Waking**

The sun shone brightly through the window, warm beams of light splaying out across my face. I rolled over, and smoothly out of bed, using air bending to do so without disturbing her. She was still asleep; exhaustion was plain in her face. I couldn't help but to smile as I looked her over. I watched her chest rise and fall, sitting back down on the edge of the bed next to her, placing my ear softly over where I knew her heart would be, listening to the rhythmic thumping, and loving the sound. This magnificent woman was real, living and breathing, and she was mine. I worshipped her.

She had been through so much. Two years after I had presented her with an engagement necklace, she had ended up pregnant. Her and I were the two happiest people on the face of the planet; never had I felt so much joy and excitement. She carried for three months, and then lost the baby. We were both upset, but she was devastated; she felt like a failure, like she had failed the world. I had consoled her as best I could, telling her that she had done nothing wrong, that the spirits would sanctify us when the time was right. I marveled at her strength when she pushed forward, ready to try again within months.

I brushed my finger tips over her stomach before rising from the bed watching as she rolled over; I could see all of the lean muscles of her back and the lovely curve of her behind. She truly was the perfect woman. I knew that I was blessed.


End file.
